Various fiber reinforced plastic parts such as cured sheet molded compounds (SMC) can form cracks which appear at about 0.02-0.3 percent strain which affect surface appearance and can lead to rejection of a structurally and mechanically sound molded part. These cracks can nucleate other types of failures in subsequent coatings on the molded part.